


May's Rainbow

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But not mentioned/focused on, Canon Trans Character, Day 1 Prompt: Rainbow, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Happy Huntresses - Freeform, No Spoilers, Rarepair, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme not the focus here, Seriously rare; I doubt anyone has considered this pair, Takes place during Volume 7, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: May Marigold has been unusually happy lately. Turns out she has a girlfriend now, and Neon Katt is more than happy to show off the new relationship.Fill for Femslash February 2020, day 1 prompt: Rainbow
Relationships: May Marigold/Neon Katt, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	May's Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/
> 
> I tried doing Femslash February last year, but tried to do too much, and set too many additional challenges for myself. While I wrote a few things, I didn't end up posting any of them. Hopefully this year goes better!
> 
> For the prompt "Rainbow" my mind jumped to Neon Katt. I thought about pairing her with Yang, but I wasn't feeling it today. So I thought about who else was in Mantle/Atlas, and my mind jumped to May Marigold. Not sure how well I did characterizing the Happy Huntresses here, but I liked the idea, so I wrote it. Hope someone likes it!

Joanna looked up once more. “You're doing it again,” she grumbled at May.

May looked up, blushing furiously. “Sorry.”

Fiona looked between the two. “Doing what?”

Joanna sighed. “May keeps humming, and it's getting on my nerves.”

“Oh,” Fiona said. “I heard the humming, but I liked it. You sound happy,” Fiona smiled at her teammate.

“She is,” Robyn said, sweeping into the room and going to her desk. Her mail had piled up recently, so she picked up the stack and started shuffling through it. “She met someone.”

“Robyn!” May said, blushing even worse. “They don't need to know!”

Robyn just chuckled.

“Really?” Fiona said, jumping up from her seat and going over to May. “Who is it? What are they like?”

“See, Robyn, this is why I didn't want you to say anything,” May groaned.

Robyn shrugged. “They'd have heard about her sooner or later.”

“A girl,” Fiona said, smiling. “Is she nice? Cute? Human or faunus?”

May groaned again.

“Actually,” Joanna said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “I realized there had to be someone, but I don't know any more than that. I'm curious too, now.”

May glared at Robyn, who looked unbothered.

“Okay, fine,” May said, setting down the papers she was working on for Robyn's campaign. “But promise you'll let me have some privacy afterwards?”

Fiona and Joanna both nodded.

“She's younger than me. She's in her last year at the academy.”

“A huntress in training,” Fiona said, eyes practically sparkling. “Looking to get her to join with the happy huntresses?”

May scratched the back of her neck. “I don't know. Maybe. She's not the military type,” she practically spat the word, “that's for sure. And she is a faunus.”

“Did she participate in the Vytal tournament?” Joanna asked.

“Yes,” May nodded. “Why?”

“Just thinking about the faunus from Atlas who were in the tournament. I can't think of who might have gotten your attention.”

Robyn snorted as she attempted to abort a chuckle. “She gets everyone's attention. Whether that's good attention or bad varies.”

Joanna and Fiona thought about that, considering who Robyn and May might be talking about.

Just then May's scroll got a call. The tune was an upbeat club song.

“Guess her ears were burning,” Robyn said, smirking.

May turned decidedly away from her teammates and answered her scroll. “Yes?”

“Hey, hun!” Joanna and Fiona could barely make out a brightly colored head of hair, with a tail swishing behind it. “Just finished training for the day! Flynt was BRUTAL! I'm gonna come pick you and we're going dancing, okay?”

“Really, Katt?” May asked. “You want to go out dancing after training all day?”

“Of course!” the voice on the scroll said. “Dancing is way different than training! For one thing, I don't get to hang with my cute girlfriend when I'm training!” May blushed. “Oh, but if you're tired we could snuggle at your place?”

May shook her head. “Dancing will be fine.”

“Great! I'm nearly to you now!”

“Wait, what?” May asked.

That moment a rainbow blur burst through the door to Robyn's political campaign office where the happy huntresses barely had time to react before May was engulfed in rainbow, which finally slowed enough to make out the faunus woman fiercely hugging May.

“I missed you,” the rainbow girl said, nuzzling her face against May. “Oh!” she said, looking at the others in the room. “Sorry to intrude like this! You must be May's friends! I've heard so much about you!”

“Nice to see you again,” Robyn said, barely looking up from her main, but a smile tugging at her mouth.

“Same!” the girl said with a playful salute to Robyn. “Let me introduce myself,” she said, finally separating herself from May and standing in front of the other two. “I'm Neon Katt! May and I just officially became girlfriends! I just couldn't sit still with this pretty gal waiting for me,” she said, beaming at May. “Let me see, you must be Joanna,” she pointed at the taller of the two, “and Fiona,” she pointed to the sheep faunus. “Am I too early to steal May away from you all?” she said, turning to face Robyn. The others realized now that she was wearing roller blades.

“That's up to her,” Robyn said, looking at May.

May wasn't really used to public displays of affection, but she found she enjoyed be doted on very much. Embarrassing as it was, Katt made her feel special, beautiful, and appreciated in a way very few others could. “If you're sure,” May said, looking at Robyn as she stood up, taking Katt's hand in hers.

Robyn smiled. “Yup. Have fun!”

The two left, a slightly slower rainbow following Neon Katt on her way out, her mouth still running, and May grinning like an idiot.

Joanna sat back in her seat, looking confused about what just happened. “I never would have guessed.”

“Me neither,” Fiona said, sitting on top of Robyn's desk. “But I'm happy. She seems like she might help May break out of her shell. And maybe May will be able to help calm her down. I'm guessing she's usually like that?” Fiona said, looking back at Robyn.

Robyn nodded, and stood to kiss Fiona on the forehead. Fiona beamed brightly.

“Love can bloom anywhere,” she said, sitting next to Fiona and letting Fiona snuggle up to her. “And May could use more rainbows in her life.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think in the comments, as well as what clever RWBY ship name these two should have. I honestly have no clue right now, but it's pretty much a rule that RWBY ships need fun names.
> 
> Random note: I headcanon Neon Katt and May Marigold as pan. I also had May just use the name "Katt" in part because calling her "Neon" sounds strange to me, and in part as a reference to the fact that Meg Turney, Katt's voice actress, is referred to by her boyfriend as just "Turney" most of the time. Weird, but cute.


End file.
